eotwfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo of the Wilds Wiki talk:Community Portal
Section closed Hello everyone. This section is closed. Please use the instead. Thank you. Douba (talk) 11:34, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Archived content Category:Community Welcome! Here's the place for talk on what and how we want this Wiki to become. I'll make a start here. I have prepared an infobox template for items. It offers fields for a picture, sources and product of an item, and the in-game text describing it. Edit an item page and click on the jigsaw tile or edit the page's source (button on top of the edit frame's upper right corner) to see how you can fill in the fields. To create a new item infobox (for a newly added item), create and edit the item page. While editing, you will see a "Templates" bar on the right side containing four green jigsaw icons. The leftmost one says "Infobox", click it. In the opening window, you can choose a template (choose e.g. "Item Infobox"). After you chose a template, you can fill in the available fields. When you save the changes, the infobox will be seen as a small green jigsaw tile on the edit screen. When you preview or publish the edit, the infobox will appear with the format from the template and the data you just entered. Please feel free to either edit the template or share any ideas for: *Improvements on the "item" infobox template *Other infobox templates and what they should contain. Greetings, Douba (talk) 20:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Update I have made an update to the default template list. It will now be easier to add a new item, as the leftmost jigsaw tile will now directly summon the "Infobox Item" template to fill in. I am thinking about adding a template for Category:Biome as well. Another idea is to have empty headings in the infobox automatically hidden. This will require some research on my side. One question: Should we leave the categories in plural or switch to singular? E.g. rename "Items" to "Item". Douba (talk) 21:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Characterization I'm doubtful. Should we always use "The Player", should it be "You" or a mix of both? English is not my mother tongue so I don't know when a mixed case would be good. Darius bd (talk) 09:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :I really don't know. This seems like a matter of taste. Since it is always easier to improve on something that is already there than to create something anew, I would say don't bother if it hampers your productivity. It can always be amended later. As for my personal favourite, that would be 'the player'. Douba (talk) 21:24, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes update I have devised a new infobox template for food. It can be seen at Small Serpent Fish. The template is located here: Template:Infobox Food. There are several changes. Most importantly, categories are now automatically set according to the type of infobox used. For example, the Small Serpent Fish uses the Template:Infobox Food template, so it will automatically be categorized as Category:Food and Category:Item. Additionally, there is a field for cookability. If it is set to "y", then the page will be categorized as Category:Cookable. You will not find these categories in the normal categories list, and they cannot be deleted directly in the source. What is more, food items can now be attributed nutritive values for each Stamina and Vitality. Different values can be specified for the cooked version of the food item, though they will be hidden if the "cookable (y/n)" attribute is set to "n". Finally, I have deleted the "imagewidth" and "imagecaption" fields, which I feel were only in the way and hiding more important fields further down. This I also did for the Template:Infobox Item template. Please note that it is easy to convert food items using the Template:Infobox Item, since the relevant field names stayed the same. To convert one, edit its source and in the first line rename "Infobox Item" to "Infobox Food". I'll try to do that now, but just in case I miss something or new ones appear. Please tell me what you think. --Douba (talk) 11:13, April 18, 2014 (UTC)